Particles
Particles is a feature that was added in the ALPHA stage. This feature adds a particle to the player's character. Particles can be purchased at any time in the shop. Particles were around since the very early ALPHA stages, but only available to moderators. Particles were made public when the shop was added. ---- Normal Particles Particles that can be purchased at any time. Acid800.gif|Acid (800 Store Points) (Created by RerunA) America250.gif|America (250 Store Points) (Created by redmiint8) Ancient1500.gif|Ancient (1500 Store Points) (Created by szymonkrol) Arcane1500.gif|Arcane (1500 Store Points) (Created by Rhyrne) AstralFlames800.gif|Astral Flames (800 Store Points) (Created by RazorSharpRazor) Binary800.gif|Binary (800 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) Blizzard1500.gif|Blizzard (1500 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) Borealis1200.gif|Borealis (1200 Store Points) (Created by exwumm) Canada250.gif|Canada (250 Store Points) (Created by redmiint8) Clairvoyance800.gif|Clairvoyance (800 Store Points) (Created by exwumm) ClassicFire50.gif|Classic Fire (50 Store Points) (Created by redmiint8) ClassicHats300.gif|Classic Hats (300 Store Points) (Created by redmiint8) Cosmos1000.gif|Cosmos (1000 Store Points) (Created by szymonkrol) DataLeak700.gif|Data Leak (700 Store Points) (Created by RerunA) Daydreamer400.gif|Daydreamer (400 Store Points) (Created by 1stidea) Disco1000.gif|Disco (1000 Store Points) (Created by exwumm) Disjuncture800.gif|Disjuncture (800 Store Points) (Created by exwumm) Energy400.gif|Energy (400 Store Points) (Created by RerunA) Fantastic1500.gif|Fantastic (1500 Store Points) (Created by szymonkrol) Geometry600.gif|Geometry (600 Store Points) (Created by KanoZ) Headstack300.gif|Headstack (300 Store Points) (Created by xstar1234) Hypnosis700.gif|Hypnosis (700 Store Points) (Created by KanoZ) Mexico250.gif|Mexico (250 Store Points) (Created by redmiint8) MiamiNights1200.gif|Miami Nights (1200 Store Points) (Created by exwumm) MoonDust1200.gif|Moon Dust (1200 Store Points) (Created by Kanoz) MorningGlory900.gif|Morning Glory (900 Store Points) (Created by szymonkrol) Mystic700.gif|Mystic (700 Store Points) (Created by iiCrystalFlame) Ominous1200.gif|Ominous (1200 Store Points) (Created by Metaphobia) 100Emoji100.gif|100 Emoji (100 Store Points) (Created by redmiint8) PastelRain800.gif|Pastel Rain (800 Store Points) (Created by HexisRBLX) Radical300.gif|Radical (300 Store Points) (Created by Pyro_Shark) Rainbow1000.gif|Rainbow (1000 Store Points) (Created by Dewtie) RainbowTime700.gif|Rainbow Time (700 Store Points) (Created by Exyn5) RedBloom600.gif|Red Bloom (600 Store Points) (Created by fanda951) RedWaves1000.gif|Red Waves (1000 Store Points) (Created by exwumm) Smelly350.gif|Smelly (350 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) SoulFire600.gif|Soul Fire (600 Store Points) (Created by iiCrystalFlame) StarrySkies700.gif|Starry Skies (700 Store Points) (Created by ProductionTakeTwo) Vaporwave1000.gif|Vaporwave (1000 Store Points) (Created by exwumm) Vortex1200.gif|Vortex (1250 Store Points) (Created by Rhyrne) Special Particles Particles that are available to certain people, or if a player owns a certain badge. BetaFire.png|Beta Fire (BETA TESTER) (Created by redmiint8) DevFire.png|Dev Fire (GROUP DEVELOPER) (Created by redmiint8) ModFire.png|Mod Fire (GROUP MODERATOR) (Created by redmiint8) RobloxPlayerBeta 2017-11-08 21-51-40.png|Alpha Fire (ALPHA TESTER) (Created by redmiint8) StarMaster.PNG|Star Master (HELPFUL MEMBER) (Created by Apoliticism) Event Particles Particles that were available for a certain event, and could be earned by completing the event. Confetti.png|Confetti (ANNIVERSARY) (Created by DewTie) Fireflies.png|Fireflies (SUMMER 2018) (Created by KanoZ) 2017-11-08 21-49-56.png|Ghosts (HALLOWEEN 2017) (Created by KanoZ) puppetmaster.png|Puppet Master (HALLOWEEN 2018) (Created by Apoliticism) sanseye.PNG|Sans Eye (HALLOWEEN 2018) (Created by woopercooper) SeaFoam.png|Sea Foam (SUMMER 2018) (Created by woopercooper) Shoreline.png|Shoreline (SUMMER 2018) (Created by ProductionTakeTwo) Overseeregg.png|Corrupted Eye (EASTER 2019) (Created by Cloudpunkk) Taunt Particles Particles that go on your torso and only show when you are taunting. They can only be obtained during events. ChristmasTrees.png|Christmas Trees (CHRISTMAS 2018) (Created by exwumm) Eerieflames.PNG|Eerie Flames (HALLOWEEN 2018) (Created by exwumm) flamingpumpkins.PNG|Flaming Pumpkins (HALLOWEEN 2018) (Created by exwumm) frozenpumpkins.PNG|Frozen Pumpkins (HALLOWEEN 2018) (Created by exwumm) infernalpumpkins.PNG|Infernal Pumpkins (HALLOWEEN 2018) (Created by exwumm) Snowflakes.png|Snowflakes (CHRISTMAS 2018) (Created by ProductionTakeTwo) spectral.PNG|Spectral (HALLOWEEN 2018) (Created by exwumm) Removed Particles DewFire.png|Dew Fire (DEWTIE) (Created by redmiint8) Jeff.png|Jeff (WAR167) (Created by ???) Jeffy.png|Jeffy (ROCKANDROLL34567_2) (Created by ???) Category:In-Game Category:Features